Calista
She is the sole heir to the official rulers of Lazulis Island, the House of Arganan. She lost her parents when she was young, but she was old enough to remember them. Her uncle, Count Arganan, is the current ruler of Lazulis Castle, and under his own decree Calista finds herself a prisoner in her own home. Calista dreams of someday escaping her life, and leaving the castle to travel and explore the world. '- Instruction Manual'' '''Lady Calista (カナン姫 Kanan-hime; Lady Kanan in the Japanese version) is the game's deuteragonist and secondary protagonist, she is the heir to the House of Arganan that rules Lazulis Island. Both her parents died when she was very small. She is now forced to live a sheltered life under the watch of her uncle and current ruler of Lazulis Castle, Count Arganan. While she has almost given up on her dream to travel the island on ever coming true, she meets Zael, whom manages to make her dream come true and falls in love with. She and Zael are married by the end of the game. She is one of the three female members of the mercenaries (the other's being Syrenne and Mirania). Appearance Calista has pale skin and bright blue eyes. Her long hair is white tinged with silver and pink. She wears blue and green cross shaped rings on the middle and index fingers of her right hand, and a silver ring on her left middle finger. She wears pink and blue cross-shaped earrings in both ears. Calista's concept art shows her in her wedding dress with the skirt torn off. The dress is white with a ruffled waist. The detached wrists are also ruffled at the cuffs and decorated with gold thread. Her orange undershorts are showing, which are lacy at the edges. She has loose-fitting stockings and high-heeled shoes. She wears a white choker and a stone on a long string, and wields the Rapier. In some concept art she is also wearing a blue-jeweled choker and blue flowers in her hair. Calista also wears her blue dress in other concept art. The dress is in varying shades of blue, and the hemline goes down as far as her knees. She wears knee-high brown boots. She wears the same necklace as in her wedding dress artwork and pinned at the collar is a cross shaped brooch set with a blue jewel. Background Calista's parents were the former count and countess of Lazulis Island, but both have since died. Since her father's sudden death her uncle became Count Arganan of Lazulis Island. As the only child of the former count, Calista should have become countess, but she was both a female and a child and thus was considered too young to rule, so her uncle stepped in instead. Since then she has not been allowed to leave the castle. She constantly witnesses the treachery and corruption in the noble class and begins to despise aristocrats. Shortly before the game's start, she is engaged to Lord Jirall of House Rambaldt, but the marriage is arranged and she holds no love for Jirall. Calista was taught the Sorceress' Song by her mother, and she remembers it when visiting Stargazer's Tower with Zael. Although she does not recall the words (due to her being so young), she remembers the melody. She visited Stargazer's Tower at least once with her parents, when her father gave her a piggyback, and she remembers there was a meteor shower when they visited. Story Calista first meets Zael while hiding from the guards in a wagon. When Zael goes out to get some more liquor for Syrenne, he helps her escape from the guards and takes her back to the tavern. She introduces herself as Lisa, so they do not discover her true identity. Later on, she returns back to the castle, while Zael and the others still have no idea of her true identity. They meet again when the mercenaries are hired to help at the ball celebrating her upcoming marriage to Jirall. It is revealed here that she is to marry (someone). Shortly after Zael goes to talk to her, the Gurak invade, and she is kidnapped. After Zael and Dagran rescue her, they have no choice but to board a Gurak ship as they are escaping, as the Lazulis Cannon has made it impossible for the three to escape any other way. They capture the ship, and Calista accompanies the mercenaries as they head to the Gurak front base. She returns to Lazulis Castle with the others, until they are arrested. She is also the robed figure who helps Zael defeat the assassins sent by Jirall in the courtyard but only reveals herself to be this person after Zael is jailed a second time. Personality Calista is very polite and serious, having been raised as a noble. She detests the world of the nobility, finding its political deceit and corruption abhorrent. Although she is soft-spoken, she is not afraid to speak up when she thinks it wise to do so. She has a strong sense of justice and cannot bear to act as a bystander, although sometimes she gets in trouble for trying to set things right (i.e. being chased by Lazulis guards after telling them to pay for their food). Though she spent most of her life within in the castle, she is quite smart, and has a strong sense of curiosity and intuition. She is selfless and hates being seen as a hindrance to Dagran's mercenary gang because she is initially unskilled as a fighter. Calista demonstrates a more cheerful and playful side when first meeting Zael (under the alias "Lisa") and is even flirtatious with him. She feels comfortable enough with Zael to share her dreams with him despite having only met him hours before. Calista knows that she and Zael only have a chance of being together if Zael submits to the Count, but she tries to persuade Zael not to swear allegiance because he will have as little freedom as she does to travel the world and live an adventurous life. Calista knows of her own weaknesses and can be very hard on herself. She finds strength being with Zael and his companions. Zael, as well, is often self-deprecating and in turn finds strength from Calista. Skills As a member of the Arganan family her magic is second to none, she has great healing abilities as well as holy magic. She has the 2nd highest Magic stat in the game, and the highest Magic Defense stat, the third highest Agility alongside Yurick & Mirania, fairly decent Defense, but the lowest attack stat alongside Mirania in the game. When directly playable in Chapter 27, she can use Zael's crossbow and use Sleep Arrows on the guards. *Holy: Holy Magic. Deals damage and when diffused it gives your allies Deflector , increasing defense and Status resistance for a short time. *Shining: Superior Holy Magic. Deals High damage and if diffused, it gives your allies Deflector, which increases defense for a time. *Recover: Healing Magic: It gives regeneration and it removes status effects. *Ancient Barrier (Spirit Attack): Gives Zael an impenetrable barrier that protects, heals him and repels enemies back. Also heals characters. Zael can diffuse with it to spread to every ally. *Ancient Summon (Spirit Attack): Summons the Sentinel Beast: Mitra to aid you in the battle with Sentinel Beast: Atar. Only in Chapter 37 and comes with an awesome scene. Trivia * Calista has a strong resemblance to Lenneth, the protagonist of Valkyrie profile. * Calista's concept art depicts her wearing her white wedding dress torn off at the skirt, but in the game it is her black engagement dress that acts as armor in this way. Only her engagement dress is available as armor. * In Calista's bedroom there is a bird in a cage, a direct reference to Calista's being kept "prisoner" inside the castle. ** By the end of the game, the cage breaks and the bird is set free as a result, referencing how Calista is no longer a prisoner of her own life. * "Calista" comes from the Greek for "most beautiful (fem.)" (καλλίστη - kalliste). * Calista, alongside her husband Zael, appears as a collectible trophy in SUPER SMASH BROS. for Wii U.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NCM3oh8kJoU Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Females Category:Protagonists Category:Nintendo Category:Main Characters Category:Multiplayer Characters Category:Heroes